The Man On The Other End of The Phone
by lmc3200
Summary: Courtney is being stalked. There is no escape.
1. Boat Of Stalkers

The Man On The Other End Of The Phone

Chapter One

Summary: Courtney has been voted off and she is getting strange phone calls from an unknown number. She believes she is being stalked. Little did she know…

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to…. Harold.

Courtney: What? You picked Harold over me????

Duncan: dude I can ensure you there were three of us that didn't vote her off!

Chris: Sorry. Dem's the rules.

Courtney: I was a counselor in training!!!

Duncan: Courtney, wait!

Courtney: Duncan, okay this creepy but I love it! I'll never forget you!

5 minutes later

Ring ring ring!!!!!

Courtney: Hello?

Voice: Hello Courtney Dodge. 16 years old. Toronto, Canada. Born in Vancouver, Canada. Brown hair, 5' 8".

Courtney: How do you know that?

Voice: I am always watching you.

Courtney: I am hanging up!

Voice: You can't escape, gorgeous.

Courtney: CREEP!

-click-

Courtney: -gulp-

-high pitched beep- -low pitched beep- -low pitched beep-

Courtney: Hello, police? Yes I would like to report something.

Voice: I told you. You can't escape, me.

Courtney: Stalker! I'll just go directly to the police. Oh sh**. I forgot I can't leave Playa Des Losers! I could spill information!

-phone buzzes-

Courtney: Phew, text from Duncan.

-the screen reads Ducan(not Duncan)-

Courtney opens phone, it reads:

_I told you there was no escape, baby. Your all mine. If you want to meet me, just go to the front of the boat. I'm waiting for you._

_**Love, Courtney-Lover101 aka Ducan**_

Courtney: AH!

She jumps off the boat into the lake Wawanakwa water. She quickly swims to camp, when she sees a figure wave to her from the island, that doesn't look like Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Chris, or anyone not voted off.

Courtney: Sh**

She swims onto shore and takes off.

**R&R EVERYONE!**


	2. Cody's Suspicions

The Man On The Other End Of The Phone

Chapter 2: Cody's Suspicions

When Courtney arrived late at Playa Des Losers, everyone was asleep except Cody, Izzy and Eva. Izzy, being crazy, Eva being the lone wolf, she basically had Cody.

Courtney: Hey Cody, can I speak to you?

Cody: Okay.

Courtney: I am being stalked, and it is super creepy. He knows my height, where I live, and even where I was born.

Cody: That is creepy, Courtney!

Courtney: I think you could help me get a phone signal, with all of your technology stuff you brought.

Cody: I would, but I got robbed.

Courtney: Crap! I'm screwed!

Cody: You know, someone told me Ezekiel likes you. Seriously, likes you.

Courtney: That effing creepo! Then again, it might not of been him.

Cody: I put a camera in my room and I saw him steal my high-tech cell phone that always gets signals.

Courtney: I am going to murder that son of a-

Cody: Let's not get to conclusions, Courtney, because Ezekiel could of just called his folks, or a girlfriend.

Both: But who would date Ezekiel?

Both: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Cody: Oh! My spine! Too much laughing.

Courtney: Hey Cody, when does the episode air?

Cody: Tomorrow at noon.

Courtney: Okay then, I guess I will hit the sack. Where is my room?

Cody: You are allowed to sleep in any room on any floor, except it can't be co-ed.

Courtney: Okay. That's good so that effing creep Ezekiel can't sneak in and take pictures of me while I : Yeah.

Courtney: Who told you all of this?

Cody: Back on the island it was Owen.

Courtney: When he gets voted off, he will get seriously pressured with questions.

Cody: What if he wins?

Courtney: I don't know, why would he win?

Cody was asleep on the lawn chair he was sitting on, across from Courtney who was in the pool.

Courtney: I'm gonna go to bed.

When she is walking, her cell phone rings.

**-UNKNOWN CALLER-**

Courtney: Don't answer Courtney, don't answer.

Voice comes out of the cell phone anyways-

Voice: Hello, sexy. I knew you wouldn't leave me.

Courtney: Stay away creep!

She snaps her phone in half.

Courtney: Good. Now he can't contact me.

…

..

.

..

…

.knock

..Knock

…KNOCK

Courtney: Go.. The f**k away.

Voice: I love you babe.

Courtney(crying): I am going to die here, I am going to die here.

Voice: Right after I get through with you. Sexy bea-

Courtney: Don't finish that sentence. Go away.

…..Silence………More silence…….

Knock Knock Knock

Courtney: GO AWAY!Familiar voice: It's me, Cody.

Courtney looks through the peep hole. Sure enough it is Cody.

Courtney: What do you want now?

Cody: Oh, trust me, it's worth your time.

The door shuts behind him.

Ooh! Cliff hanger! I have school, so not much updates.


	3. Cody's Capture

The Man on the Other End of the Phone

Chapter 4: Cody's Capture

Cody had heard the door open and shut. His trapped had worked. He quickly ran around to the back entrance. He explained to Courtney that it was a minor setback and that he would fix the door. He claimed that somebody had returned his tech stuff, but it was broken. Courtney pretended to understand but she knew he was lying.

Courtney: I have to go-

Cody: Why? Stay.

Courtney: I really should go-

Then Cody dove at her. He had her in his clutches. He was planning to kill her after he was finished with her, and through her into the lake, unnoticed. She would have fell into the lake and couldn't swim. Drowned, simply. It was brilliant. Until, Courtney broke from his clutches. She ran towards the : No b***h! You aint leavin!

Cody ripped the phone out of the wall and threw it at her, It her right in the head, and she fell over. Cody had assumed she was unconscious. He was going to take his only chance, when there was a knock on the door.

Justin: Everything okay Cody?Tyler: Yeah we heard a bang.

Cody: Yeah, just dropped my laptop.

Tyler: Alright, just be careful man. Don't want you getting hurt.

Cody: I'll be very, very careful.

Cody turned, but to his displeasure Courtney wasn't there. The back door was flung open, wind gusting in. He barreled out the door. He saw a figure sprinting away. Cody, who was much faster then you would think, caught up to the figure. He tackled her, and whispered, 'You can't escape me.'

Eva: Get off of me!

He had attacked the wrong target.

Next chapter should be up today. Preview:Courtney had gotten away. She heard a scream in the distance, and knew her time was running thin. She heard footsteps coming at an alarming pace…


	4. Revealing Discoveries

_**The Man On The Other End Of The Phone**_

_**Chapter 3: Revealing Discoveries**_

_**Courtney: Cody….your scaring me.**_

_**Cody: Nothing to be scared of Courtney. I know who is stalking you. It's…it's….Tyler.**_

_**Courtney: What? Isn't he dating Lindsay?**_

_**Cody: That's what I thought. But when he boarded the boat of losers, he was staring at you.**_

_**Courtney: That creep! I'm going to-**_

_**Cody: I gotta go. Oh, by the way, I realized I still had a suitcase full of some cool tech stuff, but nothing like what you need, except for this highly sophisticated door lock. Stick it on the inside, and they have to say a password. -he looks around outside- Good. Nobody's around. The code is Bad Boy. Like Duncan? Okay, I gotta split. Bye!**_

_**Courtney decides that she would wait a few seconds, then follow Cody. She followed him until he entered his room, which was number 412. She listened carefully, because he had one of those cool door lock gizmos too. The code was Gwen. Duh! Even Lindsay could have guessed that. She stopped, not even thinking. Cody stepped out of his room, shut the door, and walked away…looking…nervous. Since Cody had been talking to her a lot, she had raised suspicions. Courtney entered Cody's room. She couldn't believe her eyes. She looked around and had realized…she…she…had been trapped. The door slammed shut, revealing that Cody had lied to her. He was never robbed, she should have saw this coming. She looked around and saw every little bit of technology, and that was a lot. He hadn't just lied about the technology…but something more…something much, much more.**_

_**Next Chapter up later today or tomorrow. Preview:**_

_**Cody had heard the door open and shut. His trapped had worked. He quickly ran around to a back entrance…**_


	5. When Nobody's Awake

The Man on the Other End of the Phone

Chapter 5: When Nobody's Awake, Your Screams are Silent

Courtney had gotten away. She heard a scream in the distance, and knew her time was running thin. She heard footsteps coming at an alarming pace. She ran as fast as she could.

Justin: Courtney, why are you running?

Courtney: Justin? I thought you were somebody else.

Justin: Who would you be running from?

Courtney: Long story, but-

-screams in distance-

Courtney: I got to go.

Courtney ran and ran, and locked herself in a random empty room. She fell asleep almost immediately. She was woken by a loud noise, which she realized was her door shutting. She was scared…no…terrified. Cody had found her again. She knew she had to leave. But when she stepped out Cody tackled her. She was knocked clean out. When she woke up, she was tied up in a room, with the door nailed shut.

Cody: Hey beautiful. Your awake.

Courtney: Let me out of here!

Cody: Oh, not yet. But you will get out…in a body bag.

Courtney: You…you…sick pervert!

Cody: Now, if you excuse me, I have to get my video camera from my room for the festivities. Don't try to scream. Nobody will hear you. They are all in a deep, deep sleep. All 9 of them. Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Beth and Sadie. Now, bye. If you somehow escape, I will take care of you before schedule.

Waiting…waiting…Courtney was. Eventually, she pulled the small pocketknife from her pocket that Duncan had given her. She broke out of the bounds and climbed onto the dresser. She pushed up a ceiling tile and pulled herself up and in. She put the tile back into place. Crawling ever so quietly, she made her way about a mile down. She removed the tile, and peered in. Good, it was empty. She noticed that it was the first room. She could escape, and wake the others up, and they could get the RCMP to arrest Cody for attempted murder and battery. She got out into the hallway, and made her way to the room with the others. She froze…when she saw a body on the ground soiled in blood. Cody had taken his first victim…and was about to take his second

Next chapter today. I'm on summer break, baby! Preview

Courtney was in so much pain, she could barely breathe. After that fall…


	6. The Final Stand

The Man on the Other End of the Phone

Chapter 6: The Final Stand

Cody had taken his first victim…and was about to take his second. Cody: Well well well. Courtney Davis. How did I know you would escape? Or at least try.

Cody was wiping the blood off of a knife, the one he had used to kill Tyler. Courtney only had one chance. She dove for the knife. Cody pulled it back, and stabbed her in the arm. She knew she was going to die…but she was going to die fighting. She was going to save the others. She ran towards the door, clutching her arm. She heard a gunshot. She fell to the ground, now clutching her leg. Cody punched her right in the mouth and threw her over the edge of the balcony. The last thing she saw was the bloody concrete.

Courtney was in so much pain, she could barely breathe. After that fall, she couldn't move. Cody appeared in front of her with a knife.

Cody: Time to finish you off.

Then Justin ran up behind him and hit him over the head with a baseball bat.

Courtney: Justin? How did you-

Justin: I got away before he could kill me. I was hiding in the resort's administrator room watching the fight. I came as soon as possible. Now we need to-

Cody: AHHHHHH!

Courtney ran in agony, because Cody had shot Justin in between the eyes. She knew she was : No! I'm going to survive!

She ran to Cody's room, got in and got on his laptop. Good, he had set up wireless connection. She went to her blog and posted:

This may be my last entry. I'm being chased by an insane stalker. If no word on this blog before Wednesday, then 2 things. Tell Duncan Tredger I love him. And tell the authorities that Cody Wells should be arrested for battery, murder and stalking. Goodbye, maybe forever.

-Courtney Davis

She sent Duncan a text from her IM. Duncan was getting the cops to show up, and then Cody would be apprehended. Courtney was safe. Or so she thought…Cody had snuck in again. He stabbed her directly in the back. She fell over, dying. Everything was blurry. The police ran in, and Cody tried to shoot them. They tazered him, and knocked him out. The medics rushed to help Courtney. She used all her energy to tell them about the others. She passed out.

Courtney woke up in a hospital, surrounded by her family and the other campers, surprisingly. It was shocking that Chris let them leave the show for a day. Must have been an off day, because no campers means bad ratings. She soon found out that Cody was being taken to a mental institution. Tyler and Justin had lived, Tyler was simply unconscious in the pile of blood, because the bullet had hit his shoulder blade, and he had hit his head. Justin had the same thing happen, except he was shot in the forehead. They did brain surgery and got the bullet out. It hadn't hit anything really, just a muscle. Courtney, Justin, Tyler and the rest lived their lives normally, as if nothing had happened. Courtney deleted the blog entry. But before she did, there was a comment on it. It was from a user named Studmastercody6. It read:

Fear me, Courtney Davis. I am still alive.


End file.
